A local area network (LAN) typically comprises a plurality of interconnected computing devices. Each computing device is statically or dynamically assigned an Internet Protocol (IP) address that is unique to the LAN. This allows each computing device to send a message to any other computing device on the LAN by addressing the message to the IP address of the other computing device. In addition, each computing device can broadcast a message to the entire LAN.
The LAN is typically connected to the Internet by assigning, i.e. designating, one of the computing devices on the LAN as an Internet gateway server for the LAN. The Internet gateway server establishes a connection to an Internet Service Provider (ISP) outside of the LAN. The other computing devices access the Internet by directing Internet messages, such as requests for a domain name or an external IP address, to the IP address of the Internet gateway server. The Internet gateway server then routes the Internet messages to the ISP.
The Internet gateway server for the LAN is typically assigned manually by a user or administrator of the LAN. The Internet gateway server is usually used as the primary and only computing device for connecting the LAN to the Internet.
A drawback of this arrangement is that the Internet gateway server may not be connected to the LAN, or may be connected to the LAN but not to the Internet (e.g., physically disconnected from or lost connection to the LAN or the Internet, shut down, reconfigured, or the like). When the Internet gateway server is not connected to the LAN and the Internet, the other computing devices lose access to the Internet unless a new computing device is assigned as the Internet gateway server. This requires that the user or administrator assign a new computing device as the Internet gateway server and change network settings so that the other computing devices direct Internet messages to the IP address of the newly assigned Internet gateway server.
Therefore, there is a need for a LAN that dynamically assigns a new Internet gateway server when the currently assigned Internet gateway server is not connected to the LAN and the Internet. There is also a need for a LAN that dynamically changes network settings so that the computing devices in the LAN direct Internet messages to the IP address of the newly assigned Internet gateway server.